1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit used for testing functionality of a type of automatic transmission that utilizes solenoid valve control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
for testing various engines, components and other automotive
Of recent development have been the various types of automobile computer for controlling engine function as well as automatic transmission operation. No prior art has been discovered that relates to an automatic transmission test device such as that which is the subject of the present invention.